


Sappy.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Sappy, jane levy kind of mandy milkovich, nirvana song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if you save yourself, you will make him happy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappy.

She knew how to start every morning, with tons of make up, short skirt, long boots and of course her headphones, she knew that would make every guy that passed by near her will turn around to see her, if they wasn't about to hit a light post or fall of their bikes like sometimes happened when guys turned around to see her walking to make home asap.

She was waiting in line in the kash and grab, to buy some groceries she needed to cook herself and his brother some food, in the way out after waiting a long time in line and had payed for her groceries, she said hello and good bye to linda before exiting the store, as she walks out the first thing she does is turn on her cellphone, put her headphone on and start walking to home...   
She had to wait for the traffic lights to turn red to be able to cross the street she needed to get to home before someone noticed she wasn't there, at her thoughts and waiting with crossed arms, shaking her leg impatiently she finally see the red light change to green which was a sign telling her she could start walking, ashe she put some music at her cellphone, still iwht her headphones on and chewing her gum, you could hear the music since it was pretty loud, as she started walking to the rhythm of the song.

"And if you save yourself, you will make him happy" 

she moved her bum while she walked not seeing what was happening in around her.  
Guys will turn around to look at her, no matter what they were doing before, they will fall at her sight, guys sending letters to the mailbox, guys riding thier bikes and skateboards collided with eachother as she walked in front of them with her mini skirt, her tons of make up and with a little shirt almost showing her tits, hell... you must be gay if you did not turnaround to see her.  
She was closer to her house when a guy felt in front of her at her sight, she had to to walk above this guy, who felt really lucky as he could see what others couldn't, she still with her headphones on, she was glad she couldn't hear what the perverted guy were screaming at her, shejust laugh at them and keep walking as the song ended when she made it home.

 

"Now  
You're in a laundry room  
You're in a laundry room  
You're in a laundry room  
Conclusion came to you".

She opened the door to shut it down on her back, now taking her headphones off, walking to the kitchen to set the groceries on the fridge, to walk to her room,not noticing her brother who was eating breakfast in front of the tv

"You look like a slut, like that" Mickey said pointing at her up and down with her finger.

Mandy made a disgust look and replied: "whatever assface"

"slut" he said before putting more food into his mouth

As she made it to her room, the front door opened and Ian was standing at the door with a grin in his face.  
All of sudden Mickey knew he was planning something mischievously sexy as he put his arms around his boyfriend and crushes their lips into a hot kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this song http://youtu.be/zknlwXuGJUg


End file.
